gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Aegon Targaryen (son of Rhaegar and Elia)
This problem might keep cropping up; I suggest that the Admins lock this page; it won't need new info in Season 2 or something, or if it does need new formatting the Admins themselves can handle it. --The Dragon Demands 19:50, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Major Edit In the infobox, Viserys should be "{bracketed}" (like {Elia Targaryen} and {Rhaegar Targaryen} and other deceased folks), not the word "{uncle}".--Tim Thomason (talk) 23:31, May 19, 2014 (UTC) The "In the Books" part is inaccurate. In the books, he was swapped with a common babe, and sent away to escape the Sack. Jon Connington was raising him, and by the end of the Fifth Book, Aegon, Jon, and the Golden Company were invading the Stormlands to press Aegon's claim. Still Needs To Be Locked? Does this character need to remain locked? Ser Shield McShield (talk) 20:54, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :It's no longer locked, and as a bookreader, I think I know what you mean. I doubt that something will happen now, unless the TV show needs something to slow Dany down. With her assembled army, visible in the last episode of Season 6, she would crush everyone and everything! --Exodianecross (talk) 19:02, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Update Needed Doran and Trystane have since died and need to be marked as such. Can we also add in paternal/maternal relationship specifications? ~ Lilyflower422 (talk) 06:27, May 26, 2016 (UTC) The page should be unlocked and the Shields should be updated. --AshBell 22:01, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Done and done. I did not add the paternal/maternal relationships at this time because there is still some discussion on how best to address that so I made the quick edits for now. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 21:03, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, cool. Thanks! ~ Lilyflower422 (talk) 00:34, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Jon Snow Can someone list him as Aegon's paternal half-brother? Shaneymike (talk) 02:07, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Rhaego This page also doesn't make mention of Rhaego. ~ Lilyflower422 (talk) 08:38, July 6, 2016 (UTC) This isn't Jon Why is the photo of Jon Snow? This Aegon Targaryen is the son of Rhaegar and Elia. Jon "Aegon Targaryen" Snow is the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna. The show did not imply they were one and the same... Reddyredcp (talk) 03:56, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Annulment and Bastardy So since Rhaegar annuled his marriage to Elia in the show, doesn't that mean legally Aegon and Rhaenys should have been made bastards as a result? I mean if your going by the laws of the land, the two of them should have become bastards. Therefore I would suggest mentioning in both this page and Rhaenys page that Aegon and Rhaenys legally became bastards after Rhaegar annuled his marriage, and that they both secretly became either Aegon Sand or Aegon Waters and Rhaenys Sand or Rhaenys Waters. Nerdman3000 (talk) 11:56, August 28, 2017 (UTC) :You can't become a bastard - you're either born illegitimate or you're not. - 12:33, August 28, 2017 (UTC) ::That's if your divorced, then your children would still be legitimate. If you have an annulment, then legally your marriage in the laws of the land never happened, and no child born in it is legally legitimate unless they are relegitimized in the line of sucsession. By our laws, especially those in Medieval Times, as well as the laws of the books A Song of Ice and Fire for which Game of Thrones is based on, Rhaegar annulling his marriage to Elia means that both Aegon and Rhaenys would have both become legally bastards. --Nerdman3000 (talk) 21:58, August 28, 2017 (UTC) :::If that's the case, then I have to say Rhaegar's a bit of a dick. Setting Elia aside is one thing, especially if in the show, like the books, one of the (alleged) main reasons Rhaegar wanted to marry Lyanna was because he wanted a third child (as Elia was left barren after she gave birth to their son, and the dragon has three heads). Naming his second son Aegon makes it sound like he intended to replace his children with Elia. Though, we have to remember Lyanna, not Rhaegar, named him. Maybe she did so because she had been aware of the deaths of Rhaegar and Elia's children (Which is possible, Ser Gerold and Ser Arthur were aware The Mad King was dead) prehabs had the children lived, she'd have named him something different. I'm also not gonna rule out the possiblity that maybe Rhaegar had intended on legetimizing his and Elia's children if this had been the case (It just seems strange for a man who wanted 3 children, to go ahead and set 2 asideAgentRedgrave (talk) 00:39, August 29, 2017 (UTC) I made a longer entry for this on the main "Rhaegar Targaryen" page: Rhaegar getting an annulment instead of a polygamous marriage seems an invention of the TV series, or at least, there is zero precedent in the books for what happens to children of a marriage that's annulled (because you cannot annul a marriage that produced children!).....BUT Westeros.org put out a specific analysis/reaction video, and I liked the point they drew: if they're making some giant exception for Rhaegar...well, while getting the massive exception of an annulment due to his wife being barren, while he's at it, why not make one of the conditions written into it "my children by Elia are still legitimate?"...or, just legitimize Elia's children by royal decree? They said they were 50/50 on the matter. As a result, the way we're going to officially treat this on the wiki is to table it: NOT list them as bastards, but 'treat them as legitimate ''until stated otherwise. ' Nothing the TV show said automatically makes Elia's children bastards. Maybe they're functionally treating it like a divorce. Still, the point is that it would be us making an ''assumption that they were retroactively made bastards, when no one ever stated that.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:59, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Title Should the title of the article be changed to something along the lines of Aegon Targaryen (first son of Rhaegar) to distinguish him from Aegon Targaryen/Jon Snow, Rhaegar's other son? — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 11:58, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Ah. Someone already renamed it to "Aegon Targaryen (Son of Rhaegar and Elia)". I would have gone with "Son of Elia Martell" but whatever. As I said in the notes section for S7 finale...Westeros.org itself had the same reaction I did: at first annoyed at two Aegons as implausible, but then Elio said "maybe Lyanna named him after Rhaegar and Elia died". Which is possible. I still think the showrunners are crazy, his book name will be Jaehaerys to mirror Daenerys while keeping a "J" name, and they felt they "didn't have time" in the past six years to explain who Jaehaerys the First was. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:01, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Move to "Aegon Waters" ? Legally, as the marriage to Elia was annulled - Rhaegar's children with her would lose their legitimacy and become bastards. This likely occurred before Aegon and Rhaenys were killed, thus making them both bastards. Should the pages be renamed? --Mandon (talk) 17:02, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :Even though I don't like the way they've handled a lot of the storylines as of late, I think we should wait until the showrunners address it. Shaneymike (talk) 12:59, October 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Maybe we will have another time a "change of heart" by the producers, which finishes in a "Battle of the Aegons" ;)! --Exodianecross (talk) 03:26, January 26, 2018 (UTC)